The present invention relates to an information transfer technique for visually presenting various types of desired information in an alterable manner, and more particularly to a display device in which the input operation for altering the display contents is direct, simple and easy.
There has been known a device for visual information display in which a number of LEDs are arrayed on a board and in which some of these LEDs are turned on to visually present characters or figures. In the conventional display device of this type, the LEDs are set to be in an ON state or an OFF state by manually operating switches arrayed on the reverse side of a substrate or arrayed on a keyboard which is provided separately from the substrate. In other words, the setting of the LEDs is indirectly carried out. Accordingly, it is difficult to precisely set the LEDs for configuring characters, symbols, figures or the like. Thus, the LED setting operation for forming desired patterns in the conventional display device is deficient. Further, the structure of the conventional display device is complicated.